Next Door Neighbor
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: Miley Cyrus ends up falling for her neighbor, Nick who happens to be dating the spoiled brat of the school. what happens when Nick drives around town with Miley? will they confess what they feel for each other.  SUMMARY STINKS STORY IS BETTER!


"Do you want to drive the camaro?" my mom said to the 17-year-old neighbor as we pulled into his driveway.

"You are sure? I mean its up to you if you want me to drive the car."

"I want you to drive this car. You are a trustworthy boy, Nicholas."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you SO much Mrs. Cyrus."

"What did I tell you to call me? It's Tish. And you can drive the car with one condition."

"What's the condition, Tish?"

"Miley is riding with you. Is that okay."

"Of course! We get along fantastically! Thank you."

"No problem. Now start driving you don't have much time." Nick nods and gets in the drivers seat. I'm sitting in the passengers seat like a good 15 (almost 16 by a few days!) year old.

"Hey Miley."

"Hi Nick!" did I mention I have this huge crush on him but he doesn't know I do. I don't even know if he likes me! He's dating somebody right now. Her name is Nicole Anderson. She is a total brat and doesn't deserve Nick at ALL.

"So Miles how's the boyfriend?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? He broke up with me over text message."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay with it?" He spoke as we were pulling out of the neighborhood and onto a country road.

"Yeah. Its okay. I realized it wasn't going to work out anyway. Long distance relationships are hard. And I was having second thoughts about Liam anyway."

"Oh okay as long as your okay that's good. So do you like any guys in this small town of Nashville?"

I blush and look out the window and manage to peep out a yeah.

"Oh really. Aren't you going to tell me?"

My confidence went up a little and I looked at him and said, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I smirked at him when he blushed at looked my way. We used to do this all the time when we were younger. He loves proving me wrong. Don't get me wrong I hate being proved wrong, but Nick is just so dang cute to stay mad at!

"Fine how about we play 20 questions to see who this guy is. If I can guess in 20 questions you have to give me details why you like him. If I can't guess well then your just gonna have to tell me." He smoldered out with a smirk.

"But that's not fair! Either way I LOSE!"

"That's the joy of it! So lets play."

"Fine."

"Okay. Have you known this guy a long time?" he asked as we were driving around town.

"Yes."

"Is he taller than you?"

"Yes he is. But a little bit taller."

"Can he drive?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Interesting. You liking a older guy." He winked, "What color eyes does he have."

I blushed and squeaked out, "Brown."

"I think I know who it is, but I'm going to ask a few more questions before I guess just to make sure."

"Okay." Oh gosh he knows who it is! That is not a good thing. This is going to be the most akward ride home! Okay take a deeep breath and calm down, WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF UGH I'M GOING INSANE!

"Is this guy single?"

"Unfortunately not!"

He was smiling ear to ear now as we pull into an unknown country road.

"Wow miss Smiley Miley. Liking older men who already have girlfriends." He glanced towards me with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Yeah I know. Its bad! But you can't help what you feel." I said and blushed as I looked outside. Nick ended up pulling the camaro into a parking lot of a building that nobody was in. he looked at me and asked, "this is my last question. Miley, am I your crush?"

I put my head down and play with my fingers as I try to avoid his intense gaze at me.

"Miley." He said as he pulls up my chin and makes me look at him.

"Yes. You are my crush." I said while my face was turning bright red. I look down again, but only for a second, at Nick and my hands intertwined together, which happened to fit perfectly.

I look back up at him again and I see his eyes glow. He smiles at me and whispers, "Can I try something?"

His face is coming closer and closer to mine as a stutter a sure. Our faces are centimeters apart as his hand glides to my cheek. As soon as our lips meet I feel fireworks and excitement. I feel what he feels about me. I just feel me again. The happy smiley girl as I was before I met Liam. He pulls away and says wow.

We ended up staying at the abandon building for a while. Talking about us and how this will end up being between us. We exchanged phone numbers so that way he can text me or call me at night which he said he would after I left his house. Nick also stole a few kisses from me. I totally didn't mind though!

"Mi, as much as I love to stay here with you we have to go back. Your mom is probably wondering where we are!"  
"Okay I guess you're right." I said with a pout.

"Please don't pout I will text you as soon as you leave my house and I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?'

"Well. Will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to but what about your girlfriend?"  
"Nicole will understand and good I will pick you up at 7 so be ready."

I smile as he gives me a kiss. I kiss back but I pull away too soon.

"Why did you pull away?"

"I wanted to be different." We both laugh at my comment. This time I go to Nick and leave a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Ugh! You are such a tease."

"I'm glad I drive you crazy." I said as I winked and laughed at his cute blush and smile.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Nick and I finally arrive back at his house and his mom is standing out there talking to my mom, oh joy. We walk up to them. Mom and Nick start talk about the Camaro while Denise and I talk about school. It's the end of the night and mom and I arrive home. Nick and I have not stopped texting and its driving mom insane! She knows something is up. But I just give her a 'mom we are just friends' line and she leaves me alone. I can't wait tomorrow for Nick and my date!

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

A/N: hey everyone! NEW STORY! I don't know if this should be a one shot or a story. I think it will end up being a story though! I loved writing this. I was inspired and it was really nice to start writing again after I got my heart broken. You know how miley, in this story, said she got dumped over text…. Well that's what happened to me! : ( oh well! He was a jerk! I like this other guy now who I care a lot about! Also THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS ON MUSIC! I still need to write the next chapter to that but that should be next! Well, I hope you love this story as much as I love writing this story! PLEASE COMMENT! I know some parts don't make sense. I wrote this at night and posted early morning! WELL COMMENT AND THANKS AGAIN!

Xoxox, alli

TWITTER: /smileyray17

YOUTUBE: /dream1733


End file.
